


Be Mine

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candy Hearts, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: A graphic for the Dramione Valentine Exchange
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlincheri28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Dramione (Lucky Blue and Emma)-Candy Hearts  
> For the lovely Caitlin! <3


End file.
